stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Sportveld Civitas Libertas
Sportveld Civitas Libertas is een complex van drie sportvelden in Civitas Libertas. Hier is de lokale voetbalclub van Civitas Libertas gevestigd, FC Civitesse. Twee sportvelden behoren tot deze club, het derde sportveld wordt gebruikt voor atletiek. Veel professionele sporters gebruiken het atletiekveld vanwege het makkelijke vervoer en rust, in Wikistad heb je dit niet. Deze sporters overnachten vaak in het nabije Hotel Requies. Het sportcomplex bestaat sinds april 2007, vlak voor de officiële herstichting van Civitas Libertas. Jeugd en voetbal :Zie FC Civitesse voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp Het voetbalclubje FC Civitesse is erg geliefd bij de jeugd. Het telt alleen nog niet zoveel leden, omdat Civitas Libertas nog in een ontwikkelingsfase zit. Iedere zaterdag wordt er gespeeld tegen FC Libertaneza uit Wikistad, wat op dit moment de enige concurrent is. De club heeft een eigen clubhuis met daarin een kantine. Op het moment zijn er maar vier kleedkamers vanwege geldtekort. Atletiek Het atletiekveld is erg goed afgescheiden van de voetbalclub. Het veld is goed onderhouden, en zoals hierboven vermeld erg geliefd bij de professionele sporters. Naast het veld is er ook een klein, maar luxe restaurantje. Alleen pro's mogen daar komen. De parkeerplaats is speciaal gemaakt voor limousines. Onder andere Piet DeCivita en Marieke von Wikistadt trainen hier iedere week. Oefenwedstrijd 27 mei: FC Civitesse-FC Libertaneza Vanavond om 21:00 uur werd hier de oefenwedstrijd FC Civitesse-FC Libertaneza gespeeld, de eerste officiële wedstrijd georganiseerd door de Libertaanse voetbalbond. Eindstand Wijzigingen aangebracht door de trainers Trainer Rubietje88 heeft in de rust de Oezbeekse verdediger Plechanov gewisseld voor de Oostenrijkse middenvelder Pölzl. Hiermee veranderde hij van tactiek, hij speelde in de eerste helft 4-4-2, nu speelt hij 3-5-2. Op het middenveld spelen twee verdedigende centrale middenvelders (Pölzl en te Wierik) en een aanvallende centrale middenvelder (Owen). Voor de verdediging betekent dit dat iedereen een beetje naar rechts opschuift. Verslag FC Civitesse neemt de aftrap. In het eerste halfuur lijkt er niet veel te gebeuren. FC Civitesse zit wel iets beter in de wedstrijd, maar aan beide kanten worden veel slechte passes gegeven waardoor de bal bij de tegenpartij terechtkwam. In de 26'''ste minuut schiet een Civitaanse aanvaller op doel, de Libertaneze keeper Visser tikt hem veilig weg, '''corner. Robin Victoriaan neemt de corner, die wordt slechts een klein beetje aangeraakt waardoor Janssen de bal simpel in het doel kon schieten. FC Civitesse gaat aan de leiding met 1-0. FC Libertaneza neemt de aftrap maar verliest snel de bal, naar een paar keer zwoegen op het middenveld maakt Ponente zinloos een tackle wat hem een gele kaart opleverde. Na een paar minuten ('34) sprint Lliberan via de linkervleugel naar het doel, van ongeveer 20 meter afstand poeiert hij de bal recht in de kruising, het staat 2-0 voor FC Civitesse. Na de aftrap lijkt FC Libertaneza terug te komen, na een voorzet vanaf de linkervleugel missen twee Libertaneze aanvallers het doel, maar drie keer is scheepsrecht, Bartelds tikt hem in de '37'ste minuut erin, 2-1. Na de aftrap van Civitesse verovert Libertaneza erg snel, en veel te gemakkelijk de bal. In de 40'''ste minuut laat de '''Libertaneze aanvaller Owen de bal in het Civitaanse doel verdwijnen, de gelijkmaker, 2-2. In de 45'ste minuut werd bekendgemaakt dat er nog 2 minuten blessuretijd gespeeld moest worden, tot rust gebeurde er niks meer. FC Libertaneza neemt de aftrap, maar verliest erg gauw de bal. De pass van de Civitaanse speler belandde bij een aanvaller die buitenspel stond. Hierna leek Libertaneza erg goed in de wedstrijd te zitten, ze had constant de bal, veel kansen en corners. In de 54'ste en 55'ste minuut werd een corner genomen, met helaas een paar missers, in de 60'ste minuut werd heel mooi een schot van Scott Owen geblokt. Hierna volgden weer twee corners voor Libertaneza, in de 64'ste en 65'ste minuut. Het bleek dat Rubietje88's wijziging veel heeft bijgedragen aan het team. In de 67'ste minuut kon Smith uithalen, de bal belandde recht in de handen van de Civitaanse keeper. Alexandru eq. begon steeds zenuwachtiger te worden en besloot de vermoeide, maar goed gespeelde Sander Janssen eruit te halen voor Martijn van Civitas. Hierna kon Civitas weer de bal afpakken, maar de bal belandde bij Robin Victoriaan, die buitenspel stond. In de 77'ste minuut maakte Ruben von Wikistadt een ongelooflijk grove, en zinloze tackel, hij werd per direct van het veld gestuurd. Er waren geen geblesseerden gevallen. Alexandru eq. besloot direct de opstelling te wijzigen, door Bandescu eruit te halen voor Rick Bird wilde hij in een 5-3-2-opstelling doorgaan (minus nog een middenvelder, dus eigenlijk 5-2-2), maar hij had het nog niet gedaan of Libertaneza kreeg de bal en scoorde erg simpel, van dichtbij en erg zacht in de kruising. Het was Smith, die in de 79'ste minuut FC Libertaneza op voorsprong zette, 2-3. Helaas voor Civitesse konden de coach zijn wijzigingen pas na dit doelpunt kunnen worden aangebracht. Hierna gebeurde niet veel meer, de bal bleef op het middenveld steken en beide verdedigingen bleken nu wel sterk genoeg te zijn. Pas in de 87'ste was er nog een kans, weer voor FC Libertaneza, een afstandschot dat ver over het doel ging. Hierna werd er afgefloten. De spelers en coaches schudden elkaar de handen, en wensten elkaar succes in de Beker van Libertas. Dit was Alexandru eq. van de Libertaanse voetbalbond, een goede avond. Discussies tussen toeschouwers Wel wel, het was wel een mooie match... 27 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Spijtig dat Civitesse verloor... 27 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) ::Tja, dat kan gebeuren e. Maar de match was toch spannend he :p 27 mei 2007 20:15 (UTC) :::Dat wel. 27 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::FC Civitesse, ik ga je verkopen aan de ergste, ergste amateurclub van... Andorra? Het was echt absurd, en het bracht ons team down. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 20:17 (UTC) :::::Al, kalm geef ze nog wat tijd. Train ze voor de Beker en we maken mss nog een kans. Nooit wanhopen, altijd optimistisch bleven. 27 mei 2007 20:20 (UTC) ::::::Ach ja, het zal wel terecht zijn. 27 mei 2007 20:20 (UTC) :::::::Idd. Dit tackle van von Wikistadt was terecht (sorry voor het verdraaien van de woorden :p ) Ik ga stillekes aan naar mijn huisje in CL. Cya. 27 mei 2007 20:22 (UTC) ::::::::Na 3xbwc. Goed gespeeld en gecoacht mijn oude team LB en Ruben 88! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) :::::::::W8 maar tot de media je pakken, ruben! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) :(na bwc) Vind het trouwens wel goed dat Civitesse na die rooie kaart 5-4-2 ging spelen, knap staaltje coachwerk. 27 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) ::ja, maar ba door jouw aanvallende spel kreeg ik geen kans om de wijzigingen aan te brengen, pas na het doelpunt. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC) :::O, ik snapm, srry voor het foutje lol! 5-3-2 minus een middenvelder! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 20:31 (UTC) ::Hoezo kon je niet eerder wisselen dan? 27 mei 2007 20:39 (UTC) Categorie:Civitas Libertas Categorie:Sport